


Like I Love You

by bloodties08



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fear, Forced, Forced Incest, Incest, Molestation, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Step-siblings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, evil billy tbh, insertion, painful insertion, sadistic billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodties08/pseuds/bloodties08
Summary: santansin:I was wondering if you could do some Billy/Max. I love reading dark things between them!Max shows up around the same time Billy starts getting angry, and he needs an outlet.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don't condone this behavior in real life. This is purely fictional and should not be taken as something I support otherwise. Read the tags, for your own sake.

On some level, buried deep deep down, Billy knows it’s not her fault. None of it is. But whenever he’s angry, she’s always just there. He can’t help it if he needs a place to put his anger and she’s always fucking there. From that first day when they met, her at five years old and him at ten, he knew that she was something special in the best and worst way. She caught his eye, with those big shiny eyes and that mess of red curls. Maybe part of him loved her. But there was a part of him that hated her too and when Neil hurt him, all he wanted to do was hurt her. Misery loves company. 

He’s eleven and starting to bleed onto the carpet from his split lip when Maxine pokes her head in the bedroom with a wad of toilet paper in her hand. She’s trying to be nice, she’s trying to help him, and all Billy can think is this is because of you. When Billy pulls back like he’s going to hit her, the fear that flashes in her eyes is.. Intoxicating. There’s a heat that boils at Billy’s core at the sight of her face as it crumples when tears fill her eyes, and he immediately reaches to slap a hand over her mouth. “Don’t you dare get him back in here, or I’ll kill you.” The words are heat of the moment, but the way she wails against his hand in response only stokes that fire inside him that she started. He wants her to hurt. Wants her whole body to ache the way his does when Neil throws him on the ground. And so he does. Billy leans forward, reminds her if you make a sound, I’ll kill you. And then, he shoves her to the ground hard. The little girl practically bounces as she hits the floor with a thud, tears streaming down her cheeks but she doesn’t cry out. Good. She’s learning. 

He’s thirteen when he finally gets the hang of jerking off. But, he’s learned as much as any other teen boy with stupid friends who tap each other’s dicks for the pain shock of it, that it can be a major source of pain. Maybe the most sensitive part of the body. Were pussies that way too? Billy’s smart - he waits until parent teacher night. He knows Neil will come home and beat the shit out of him soon, and the stress of it has him on edge but at least they were left with senile old Cathy from down the street. Woman barely remembered she was even babysitting, let alone get off the couch to check on them. Max is only eight and still stupid enough to believe Billy when he entices her into his room with candy. As soon as the door is locked behind her though, he shoves her onto his bed and covers her mouth with his hand. “Don’t. You know better.” He whispers before she can start screaming. Slowly, he pushes her nightgown up and tugs her underwear off; white cotton with little colorful dinosaurs on them. They get crumpled as he bunches the underwear and shoves it into Max’s mouth deep enough that she gags a little at first. He has at least an hour until his father’s home and he takes his time hurting her. Billy slaps her little hairless mound until it’s red and bruising, rubs at that little nub with enough pressure that she’s crying, and pushes his fingers in her hard. He doesn’t care about actually fucking her yet or use her in that sense - he just wants her to hurt. 

It’s when he’s fifteen that he has the thought for the first time. The idea that Max could be used for more than just a punching bag. Billy’s been promoted to babysitting, and he jumped at the chance for more than just to satisfy Neil. As soon as he shuts the door behind his father and locks it, Max looks him dead in the eye and is tearing up the stairs. “Maxine!” He shouts, taking the stairs two at a time. It doesn’t take him long to catch up at all, but he actually lets her get into her room, lets her think she actually got away from him, before shoving his foot in the door before she can close it. “Ah ah ah, you’re being very bad, little sister.” Billy shoved the door open, grabbing Max by the hair and leading her to his bedroom and damn near lifting her by it as he shoves her onto the bed. He doesn’t bother to lock his bedroom door, since they put the alarm on the front door. Billy will know before they even come in the house. 

He comes prepared this time though, shoving her underwear - pink floral this time - in her mouth before putting duct tape over it on her mouth. He duct tapes her wrists too. It’s fun when she tries to hit back, but he’s not in the mood for much of a struggle tonight. Billy runs his fingers over her pussy - still bruised from the last time he hurt her - and licks over his lips. He dips his head down, biting hard at her lips and chuckling when she screams against the cloth in her mouth. He’s not going to eat her out; doesn’t give her the benefit of something that might actually feel good. Billy shoves two fingers inside her hard and fast, scissoring them open. Honestly, he’s not even sure she’s big enough to take an actual dick but there’s only one way to find out. 

Billy pushes his sweatpants down, freeing his cock from their confines and he’s fucking throbbing already. Maybe little Maxine turned him on more than he thought. He hummed a soft sound of surprise, moving to grip the girl’s thighs as he pushes her legs back against her shoulders, essentially bending her in half when he pushes into her. Just like everything else he’s stuck into her, he doesn’t wait or let her adjust. No, he bottoms out on the first try and god, he practically feels her tear and the blood that starts to ooze around his dick inside her is damn near enough to make him come already. 

Their house is pretty secluded to begin with on the beach, and the underwear does enough that Billy doesn’t bother to try to shut Max up as she screams and wails and sobs. If anything, listening to her just makes his dick pulse with a need for more. “That’s it,” He muttered, pushing her nightshirt up further and slapping the flat space of her tits before grabbing one nipple and twisting it hard. He’s using all his force and speed, panting softly as his cock is coated with a pink sheen of pre-come and blood. It only spurs Billy on though, pounding into her with a reckless desperation. He drops a hand to rip the tape off Max’s mouth, pulling the underwear out as well only to replace them with four of his fingers. He presses them against her tongue with a moan, practically fucking her mouth with his hand as he works his fingers in and out, regularly pushing until she’s gagging on them and leaving them there until she’s just shy of actually throwing up. Fuck, she was so tight, it felt so good. But he’s not done. He refuses to be done so quickly. He wants her to be in more pain. 

Billy moves off the bed, drags her by the hair to the edge of it so her head is hanging off the bed upside down, and pushes his cock in her mouth. He fucks against her cheek for a moment but it’s getting old and soon, Billy is prying her mouth open and lining himself up and when he pushes forward with new force, he slips straight into her throat with a sound far too similar to a growl. “Fuck, that’s it.” He mutters through grit teeth, starting to fuck her throat with a new vigor and lack of mercy before leaning forward so he can reach her body. Billy’s cock isn’t quite full grown yet, probably two fingers’ worth on a good day. He shoves four in her hard and the way her throat tenses on a suffocated scream is enough to send him spilling come down her throat. Billy rides it out, keeping his cock fully buried in her throat even as it goes soft while he fucks her hard with his fingers. By the time he finally pulls out, Max is passed out. He’s not sure if it was from the pain or the lack of oxygen but either way, the sight of her lifeless body just lying there fucked out is enough to make his cock twitch again. He feels for her pulse - steady enough - before picking her up and carrying her to her own bed. Billy drops her onto it, not bothering to be gentle, and examines her. Max is definitely bruised up, will definitely have marks but hell, if someone were to question it, would anybody look further than Neil? The idea sends Billy’s lips curling into a smirk as he pushes her underwear back up her legs and tucks her in before turning the light off and leaving her to sleep it off.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm taking prompts. Leave your request either in the comments section of my Prompt work posted here, or emailed to me @knrprompts@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
